Pokemon Healer
by RandomFavoriteCouples
Summary: Jane helps and receives a new and unique family member.


**Title: Pokemon Healer**

 **Category: Pokemon**

 **Rating: K**

 **Pairing: N/A**

 **Summary: Jane helps and receives a new and unique family member.**

 **Author's Note: This isn't like my other stories that are descriptive. I also did very little research but I hope it exceeds a certain someone's expectations (along with relieve some of her stress). This is also a gift fic for two very special, amazing, and bright people that never fails to make me smile. This wasn't proofread.**

 **Disclaimer: I own no rights to the franchise.**

 **~~Story Begins~~**

People stare at Jane whenever she passes through towns. It isn't because she's famous or an upcoming Pokemon trainer that is making the trip to Champion Road. She isn't even a Pokemon trainer, but no one would know any wiser, if they didn't count the pokemon.

Jane is nothing more but a Pokemon healer and not like the Nurse Joy type. She went out in the wild to heal or revive the wild pokemon that escaped being captured, accidentally defeated, even those that had the misfortune of being the pokemon who helped trainers level their pokemon up. She is protected by the pokemon that follow her around, even through they are still technically wild.

Jane isn't complaining. She considers the pokemon to be her pokemon family. They also make for good compainmanship and she would be lonely if she lost even a single one. Maybe she should save up to get them collars? Especially since whenever Jane is walking, the pokemon will follow her.

Some days, the pokemon will walk in a single line, other days they will walk in twos. People think that she's so skilled to have Eevee, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon, Glaceon, Leafeon, and Sylveon following her, then there is a Wooper.

Wooper will always threw people off guard. They'll be watching the mini Eevee parade and here comes a random Wooper. He has a tendency of changing spots in the eevee parades. His top three favorites are behind the rest of the eevee's, behind Glaceon, and behind Vaporeon.

Wild or not, they are protective of Jane. Super protective. She spend too long inside a PokeMart and they couldn't see her. So, what felt like forever to the pokemon, but it was only ten minutes, they attacked. Flareon and Jolteon set the marketplace on fire. Luckily for Jane, the shop owner needed a new shop and insurance wasn't cooperating so she got off lucky.

Jane was in a small town when she heard the rumors that someone or something was howling in the Burned Tower. So since no knew who or what was making the sound, Jane decided she would investigate it...alone.

She was not expecting to come across a legendary pokemon battle that had an injured Suicune. She also wasn't expecting to come face to face with an Entei who refused to let her pass. Every time she tried to get close to Suicune, Entei would block her path, when she tried to leave the room, Entei would jump over her and block her way.

Entei got distracted by something behind him. Jane took her chance and ran over to Suicune. She had just barely put her bag down when water came rushing through the door with Wooper riding it like he was surfing.

Wooper landed in front of Suicune and Jane and let out a cry at Entei. The little pokemon stood on his toes.

"Let's get you healed up fast," Jane said as the rest of her wild Pokemon family ran into the room, except for Sylveon who could trip over her ribbons while walking.

Entei went to use Fire Spin as the medicines and berries Jane used on Suicune took effect. Suicune stood up and readied his own attack to finish the battle.

Wooper being the closest to Jane jumped on her chest causing her to get knocked down as Entei fled the area. Soon the rest of the Pokemon were creating a pile on top of her.

Suicune looked at Jane who was trying to get up, but everytime she moved them off of her, they would just jump back on top of her.

Suicune let out a cry and the Pokemon got off of her. Jane stood up, nervous as the legendary Pokemon stared her down. Jane's heart wanted to jump out of her chest as the pokemon walked closer to her.

When Suicune pressed his forehead against Jane's own forehead, she thought she was going to die, but her body and heart now had different ideas.

"I'm glad you are safe."


End file.
